Vocaloids and Countries Don't Mix Very Well
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Parody of Units and Vocaloids Don't Mix Very Well. The countries love Vocaloid, but what happens when they meet them? Sorry for the suckish summary.
1. Profiles

**Here are the character profiles I have. These are the main characters. This fic is a spin-off of li43101's Units and Vocaloids don't mix very well fic. Hetalia and Vocaloid are owned by people who are very smart, unlike me. The plot is owned by li43101. Please go and favorite them and their fic. Basically, the countries have past lives that they remember and they look the same, though their lives have been somewhat changed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Note: I found all info on Hetalia Wiki.**

* * *

><p>Country name: Italy (North)<p>

Real name: Feliciano Vargas

Past persona: He is an energetic and friendly yet clumsy young man, who also happens to be rather cowardly and obessed with pasta. He is the younger brother of Romano, or South Italy (see below). When in trouble, he often cries for Germany's (see below) help or insists on surrendering. Though he is bad at fighting, his creativity in art and trade is strong, and he is also a very good cook.

Persona now: Still like his past self, Italy is probably the most child-like in the house. He sometimes gets scolded by Romano or Austria (see below), but not that he ever minds. He still cooks pasta to this very day.

* * *

><p>Country name: Germany<p>

Real name: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Past persona: A strict and rule-abidng soldier type, Germany was the one to discover Italy hiding in the crate of tomatoes in the middle of WWI when they were enimies. He later became allies with Italy, the two growing closer despite their differences. Due to his tendency to over-rely on manuals for orderliness, he finds himself running into trouble whenever there's a misunderstanding. He is neat freak, has a secret passion of baking cake, is intended to be a closet pervert, and loves beer.

Persona now: Germany is still somewhat strict, though America (see below) turned him somewhat around. He has a major drinking problem, Prussia (see below) being his influence.

* * *

><p>Country name: Prussia<p>

Real name: Gilbert Beilschmidt (no, it's Awesome)

Past persona: The older brother of Germany, who will do anything to become strong. He lives with Germany, though it is rumored that he worked for Russia after WWII. He has a fondness for picking on Austria (see below), which causes him to get beaten up by Hungary (see below).

Persona now: Prussia is still a huge drinker, always influcencing Germany to drink. He still picks on Austria, but ever since Hungary's divorce with him, she hasn't beaten him up with her frying pan. He has developed a love for Hungary, though he is unsure if she returns his feelings. France (see below) has somehow gotten him to start being perverted, so everyone in the house is in peril.

* * *

><p>Country name: Hungary<p>

Real name: Elizabeta Héderváry

Past persona: A tomboyish type of woman who was once married to Austria (see below). She is fond of riding horses, and carries a cast-iron frying pan her as a weapon. She is also a rotten girl type of person.

Persona now: Hungary basically hates Austria now, and she's found herself fretting over Prussia. She still carries around her frying pan, but only for self defense. She's friends with most of the people in the house.

* * *

><p>Country name: Austria<p>

Real name: Roderich Edelstein

Past persona: A young master who loves the piano. He was born to fight, yet was too weak as a child and often had to be assisted in battles. Despite his high class appearance, he is very frugal.

Persona now: Austria still plays instruments, but is very strict, making sure that no one causes trouble. The sad thing is he can't do it. He is divorced from Hungary, and decides to stay single.

* * *

><p>Country name: France<p>

Real name: Francis Bonnefoy

Past persona: Proud and dangerously affectionate, France has been involved in a strong rivalry with England (see below). He can often beseen making inappropriate advances on others or streaking, and is said to fall in love with anything that is beautiful, even if it is not human. France is very proud of his art and culture, to the point where he is too stubborn to learn languages other than his own.

Persona now: The biggest pervert in their house, France can't help but hit on Hungary. Of course, the frying pan is always hitting him. But he can't help but like her, right?

* * *

><p>Country name: America<p>

Real name: Alfred F. Jones

Past persona: A loud, energetic type of man who occasionally intrudes upon other people's business. He is obsessed with superheroes and hamburgers, and thinks nothing of eating strangely-colored candies and cakes. He has a strange phobia of ghosts, but is friends with an alien, Tony, who lives with him.

Persona now: America is still energetic, and tends to accidentally walk in on people at the worst times. Tony lives with him in the house, always laughing at him whenever he gets scared watching horror movies.

* * *

><p>Country name: England<p>

Real name: Arthur Kirkland

Past persona: The cynical, foul-mouthed, estranged mentor figure to America. He used to be a pirate before he settled down into his "gentleman" role. England is also well-versed in black magic and can see mythical creatures that others can't, which causes the other nations to think of them as his hallucinations. He has a bad relationship with France, which has stemmed since their childhood years.

Persona now: England is very foul-mouthed these days, but America's always on his nerves, giving him an excuse to cuss.

* * *

><p>Country name: Japan<p>

Real name: Kiku Honda

Past persona: Japan is mysterious and quiet, as well as hard-working. It is said that most of his answers are "No." and he is rarely shown to be volatile, though it is saidthat if enough pressure builds up, he can become very "scary" in his rage.

Persona now: Japan is still like his old self, though with all the idiots in the house, he becomes bad tempered much more easily.

* * *

><p>Country name: China<p>

Real name: Yao Wang

Past persona: A young-looking hermit that is one of the oldest apparent nations, and the self proclaimed elder "brother", though Japan doesn't think of him as one. China has an easy-going demeanor, and has a fondness for food and cute things.

Persona now: China is the couch potato, though he is sometimes very active. The others don't really react to his obnoxious behavior in the house, though.

* * *

><p>Country name: Romano (South Italy)<p>

Real name: Lovino Vargas

Past persona: The older brother of Italy, often referred to as simply Romano. Out of everyone, he hates Germany and France the most. Though he attempts to act tough, he is in fact weak and vulnerable as his brother. Like Italy, he can be brave and hardworking when he puts his mind to it, but he just prefers not to, also like his younger brother.

Persona now: Romano is pretty much the same person, and he still cusses. A LOT.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT. HAVE. I. DONE. Agh, this sucks! Well, remember that these profiles will mean a lot later on. Chao! Hasta la pasta!<strong>


	2. Kitty Girl's Coming to Town

**Hello! I'm excited to write this! Let's begin!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**_

**England POV**

This house is so full of god damn idiots. Bloody hell, I'll never survive.

I was in my room, on the computer. I had downloaded a program that just ended up shitting on me, giving the computer a virus.

"JAPAN, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE BEFORE I WHIP IT!" I shouted. The young man ran up the stairs quickly.

"Yes?" he asked, tilting his head.

"This bloody computer has a virus, and now I can't do shit with my programs except the Internet." I explained.

"Okay, let's see..." Japan said as he opened my browser. He went to one address and his eyes lit up. "Look! Read it!"

_HELLO ONE MILLIONTH VISITOR! YOU HAVE WON FREE VOCALOID NENDOROIDS! PLEASE TYPE IN YOUR PHONE NUMBER AND THEY WILL BE SHIPPED TO YOU IN ONE DAY!_

"BUY IT! BUY IT!" Japan screamed in my ear.

"But what if I get a virus?" I asked.

"I DON'T CARE! BUY IT!" he screamed back.

"They're free." I corrected.

"JUST BUY THE GOD DAMN NENDOROIDS ALREADY!"

"Alright...but I think it might be a scam. Remember, you'll be the one to die when Germany points the gun..."

I typed in my phone number and name. The whole house loves Vocaloid, so this would be their surprise.

"Hey, Japan, finish fixing my shit or I can tell the people to ship the Nendoroids to another house for someone else." I threatened.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 4:01 AM. What. The. Hell. In. The. Name. Of. Flying. Mint. Bunnies. I got up and put on a robe and walked downstairs.<p>

Japan and China were standing at the door, Japan excited and China not so much. I opened the door for them, only to meet a girl with a carrot hat. Her name was Megumi. Sounds very pretty.

"Hello? Did you order the Nendoroids?" she asked.

"Well, yes." I replied, feeling just the tiniest bit surprised.

"Okay! I'm Megumi Nakajima, and I'm your delivery girl! I'll be delivering your Nendoroids from now on!" she chirped.

I realized the others were up and angry. Megumi went outside, as I saw out of the corner of my eye.

"It's Japan's fault!" I blurted out. The mob of angry people shot daggers at Japan.

"One, they're free, and two, it's Vocaloid for God's sake!" Japan defended. "Did I mention free? That means no money at all! Free!"

Murmurs of agreement were spread around the room. Some glances at Japan were good, some very happy, others still somewhat angry. "Here's your first Nendoroid!" Megumi said, carrying a giant box inside the house. "I'll be back soon!"

She walked away from the doorstep of our "house," more like "mansion" if you ask me, and got into a leek truck. The box was much bigger than Japan's actual Nendoroids. It was life size, big enough to fit a person.

"Now remember," Germany piped up, taking an army knife out of his robe and cutting open the box. "This could one of hundreds, because there are many. Of course, I want a certain one, which I'm probably not getting."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, stopping him. "There's a manual, and it says 'do not open the box'!"

Germany looked up. "Okay, read it."

"SeeU Nendoroid Manual," I began aloud, looking at the other countries.

"Great, we got kitty girl," China murmured.

"DEAR CUSTOMER, HERE IS YOUR SeeU NENDOROID! SHE IS A VERY HAPPY KOREAN GIRL WHO WANTS TO SING FOR YOU! SHE IS GENTLY AND VERY FRAGILE, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO HURT HER AND HER FEELINGS! HERE ARE WAYS TO WAKE HER UP:

1. Play hide and seek very loudly. This causes her to wake up and play, but she will be violent. Reset her to make her friendly.

2. Start yelling, 'SEEU! IA IS HERE!' This causes her to jump out of the box and open the door. If there is no Ia Nendoroid at the door, she will start screaming and search the house for her. Once she cannot find her, reset her.

3. Stand next to the box and start singing 'I=Fantasy' until she wakes up. This causes her to start singing.

4. Stand next to the box and talk about Vora, her 'enemy.' She will burst out in rage and will be violent. Reset her.

5. Stand next to the box and start singing 'I Only Speak Konglish.' She will become cheerful and happy. There is no need to reset."

I shut the manual.

"Okay, so one, two, and four will be bad, so those are out." Austria said.

"Oh, shut up. I'll take charge." Prussia hissed. "Anyway, three will cause singing, and I think we can all agree that singing is too early for us."

Everyone looked at Hungary. "What?" she asked.

"You're the only girl," Germany said. "so start singing."

"Fine," she mumbled. "bastards..."

She stood next to the box and gulped. I was the only one in the house who knew she hated singing in front of people, especially rapping.

"Hello Hello

Mellow Mellow

My name is SeeU

How are you?

Fine, thank you

Nice to meet you

We are the world, you know Michael Jackson (Beat it!)

You may don't understand what am I saying

But it's my best what I can only say 'cuz I'm made yes, I was born to only speak Konglish."

"God damnit! I don't wanna be a grammar Nazi! I can't do it!" she cursed.

"Well, think if you were trying to rap in English when you're Korean." a girl with blonde locks pointed out.

"Very good point. Also, very nice cosplay. I tried cosplaying as SeeU, but it was horrible." Hungary replied, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, this isn't a SeeU cosplay. This is the real deal." the girl said. I then realized who it was. I have to get my eyes checked because I obviously didn't see her climb out the box.

"Yay!" Hungary cheered. She moved from SeeU. "I'm smart!"

"Hello, we should introduce ourselves." Austria said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Prussia, but you can call me awesome." Prussia told SeeU.

"Awesome?" SeeU asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Yes! You've got it!" Prussia answered, patting her head like a dog. He stopped patting her head and moved into the living room.

"Anyway, don't listen to him. Most of the time, he's drunk. I'm Austria." Austria said. SeeU nodded.

"Hello, mademoiselle, I am France, and you are beautiful," France introduced, swooping her down. SeeU giggled, not taking him seriously. I'm glad someone agrees with me.

"Don't trust that pervert. Once he touches you, he'll put you in bed," China warned. SeeU's eyes widened. "I'm China, and I love your music. I'm just waiting from Luo, maybe Yan He."

"I'm Hungary! If you need girl time, come to my room." Hungary chirped. I guess it was better to have another girl in the house.

"I'm Germany. I'm also very drunk." the other German in the house said.

"Damn potato bastard..." Romano cursed. "I'm Romano. Don't get on my bad side."

"I'm Italy! Do you have pasta?" Italy asked.

"No, I don't think so. You'll have to check my pack." SeeU replied.

"Your pack?" I asked. "By the way, I'm England." I dove into her box and found a small bag of supplies.

"Here!" I called. "Let's see...cloud cat thing, extra cat ears, cat plushie (cat lover, huh?), and...a picture of her and Yohio?" I saw her blush.

"Anyway, moving on! I'm America!" the American man chirped, holding a burger. Where'd he get that? Git.

"I'm Japan. I'm bad tempered and I forgot my manga at my cousin Sapporo's house." Japan said bluntly.

"So, welcome to our wonderful home!" I said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERTED FRENCH BASTARD! GET OFF ME!"

"But your skin is so soft...please, just one night.."

"NEVER WOULD I LET YOU! NOW GET OFF BEFORE I GET THE FRYING PAN!"

"Never would I let go..."

"I'M NOT BEING RAPED TODAY!"

We all ran into the living room. There, France was pinning Hungary on the floor. Most of us were somewhat shocked (not that France was trying to rape someone, but that Hungary was very close to being raped,) but SeeU and Prussia's jaws were on the floor.

"OKAY FRENCH BASTARD, THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!" Prussia yelled. He tackled the Frenchman and beat him up. France curled up into a ball and Prussia started interrogating Hungary.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No."

"Did he molest you?"

"Almost up my dress."

"Thank God and beer you're alright," Prussia said relieved, hugging her.

"Idiot, I'm fine!" Hungary laughed.

"Oh...okay..." Prussia replied as he looked down, blushing.

"So, where do I sleep?" SeeU asked.

"Since so many god damn countries visit us, please take over one of their rooms." I told her.

"Okay!" she replied, running upstairs. It scared me that she knew where the rooms were.

I sat down on the couch. I didn't expect anything to happen the other day, but SeeU was here, living in my house. I sighed and sat down on the couch, next to the house couch potato.

"You're taking up too much space!" China whined, kicking my face.

"You git!" I yelled, slapping his hand. "I'm not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!" France yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT IN THIS!" we yelled back at him.

"Look, we should prepare the bedrooms for the next Nendoroids." Austria said, hovering above us. "Get a move on!" He clapped his hands fiercely.

"Okay..." I mumbled, getting up off the couch.


	3. Hai Hai China

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**_

**Hungary POV**

Okay, so the past few days with SeeU have been awesome! She started teaching how to get over singing in front of two people or more.

I knew we had another shipment coming soon, so SeeU and I would sit by the door and sing to each other. I would see heads poke into the room and I'd turn red, but I've gotten used to it.

It was noon when the doorbell ran. I opened it and meet Megumi, who had two boxes for us. I pulled them into the living room, with the help of SeeU.

"Guys! New Nendoroids!" I called. The men filed into the room. I looked at the two manuals.

"Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid Manual" and "Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid Manual." I smiled.

"Chinese Surprinese!" (1) I cheered.

"What?!" asked China, mortified. "I got Yan He and Luo?!"

"No, idiot, we got the fan club. It's Rin and Gumi!" I replied. I cleared my throat and began reading Rin's manual aloud.

_"DEAR CUSTOMER, HERE IS YOUR Rin Kagamine CV02 NENDOROID! SHE IS A CHEERFUL GIRL WHO LOVES TO PULL PRANKS AND HAVE FUN! SHE QUICKLY ADAPTS TO ANY PERSON, AND SHE MIGHT BE A BIT LUSTY! HERE ARE WAYS TO WAKE HER UP:_

_1. Set a Len Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid in front of the box. The Len Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid will convince the Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid to sing 'Migikata no Chou.' The Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid will start chanting the lyrics, causing the Len Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid to scream to begin the song. Reset both._

_2. Start singing 'Meltdown.' The Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid will pop out of the box, but be somewhat depressed. Reset._

_3. If you have a blond/e Vocaloid Nendoroid (e.g. SeeU SV01, Len Kagamine CV02, Lily, etc.,) set him/her in front of the box. The blond/e Nendoroid will start talking to the Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid, making her come out of the box. There is no need to reset._

_4. If you have a Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid, get her to sing 'One-Two Fanclub.' This will trigger the Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid to sing back. The Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid will come out of the box during the chorus. There is no need to reset._

_5. Beat on the box until the Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid comes out, although she will be angry. Reset."_

I cleared my throat and began Gumi's.

_"DEAR CUSTOMER, HERE IS YOUR Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid NENDOROID! SHE LOVES CARROTS AND IS A PEOPLE PERSON! BUT WATCH OUT, BECAUSE SHE CAN BE VIOLENT! HERE ARE THE WAYS TO WAKE HER UP:_

_1. If you have a Luka Megurine CV03 Nendoroid, get her to sing 'Happy Synthesizer.' This will wake up the Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid, making her cheerful._

_2. Set another Nendoroid in her series, such as a Gackpoid/Gakupo Kamui Nendoroid or Gachapoid/Ryuto Nendoroid, in front of her box. You can make them interact with the box in order to take her out. Once she is out, she will be cheerful._

_3. If you have a Meiko Nendoroid, Kaito Nendoroid, Miku Hatsune CV01 Nendoroid, Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid, Len Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid, Luka Megurine CV03 Nendoroid, or Gackpoid/Gakupo Kamui Nendoroid, make one of them sing a song from the 'Bad∞End∞Night' series. She will come out of the box in a maid cosplay._

_4. If you have a Rin Kagamine CV02 Nendoroid, get her to sing 'One-Two Fanclub.' This will trigger the Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid to sing back. The Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid will come out of the box during the chorus. There is no need to reset._

_5. If you have a Miku Hatsune CV01 Nendoroid, get her to sing 'Matryoshka.' This will trigger the Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid to sing with her."_

"So, in reality, it isn't Chinese?" China asked. I shook my head. "Damnit."

"Better start Rin with number three. Gumi requires other Nendoroids to open her." England suggested.

"Perfect! I'll get her!" SeeU agreed, clapping her hands together. She headed over to the box, grinning like an idiot. "Rin-chan, get your lazy ass up!"

"Five more minutes…" a feminine voice croaked, and SeeU replied with, "NOW!"

After a minute of nothing, SeeU kicked the box. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

Surprisingly, she smashed a hole into it. A blue eye poked out of it, then two small hands ripped open the box.

"Tadaima!" (2) Rin shouted, then looked at the other box. Gumi's box. "Is this Len?"

"Nope, it's Gumi-chan. You have to sing 'One-Two Fanclub' to her." SeeU replied, making Rin start the lyrics. Eventually, Gumi joined along and jumped out of the box.

"CHINA!" Gumi and Rin shouted in unison, making said country run into the living room.

"I'm surrounded by them!" he wailed, making me laugh at him. "Get them away!"

I looked at everyone. Rin was already starting to braid SeeU's hair, meanwhile Gumi was climbing on American as if he was a jungle gym. Italy was sitting in the corner, eating pasta as Japan read something. China was still trying to hide from the girls. Prussia, France and Austria were fighting as England and Germany were trying to break them up. That only resulted in the following conversation:

_"Alright, quit being gits and stop!" _from England.

_"Says the one who's fighting with us!" _from France, starting in their mini fight.

_"Don't make me bring out a gun!" _from Germany.

_"You dumb potato bastard! You're making it worse!" _from Romano.

Of course, by the time I looked back at SeeU, she was giving Rin and Gumi a tour of the house. I smiled to myself and laughed quietly.

I was living in a house filled with insane people.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) "Chinese Surprise" was going to be the original term, but I wanted it to rhyme. Yes, please throw tomatoes at me for being an idiot.<strong>

**(2) "Tadaima!" is Japanese for "I'm home!" It's just knowledge I wanted to add.**

**I have to say, I'm already impressed with the reviews. I remember first seeing li43101's review and I was like, "OHMYGOSHSHEACTUALLYREVIEWEDOHMYGOSHI'MGOINGTODIE" (Gibberish for, "Oh my gosh, she actually reviewed! Oh my gosh I'm going to die!") I fangirled like crazy. So, since I was way behind on this chapter, I typed like lightning. Also, if you follow my Lenku story, Leeks and Bananas, think of this as an apology for not updating.**

**Happy summer, folks!**


	4. Oriental and Modern-ish

**Okay, so I've been getting reviews about which character should come next. And, although I appreciate it, I have a poll on my profile to vote on which character should be brought into the story. You can even choose genderbends and utaites. Also, I know you guys like some of the crossover pairings and I'll try my best to fit them in while inserting some of my personal pairings. I actually like one that was recommended because it seems super mature, basically lemons everywhere. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Hetalia or Vocaloid, wouldn't you know?**

* * *

><p>England's POV<p>

"Oh Great Britain-sama, Megumi-san is at the door with two large boxes!" SeeU told me happily, smiling her bright, cheerful smile.

After Gumi and Rin had arrived, SeeU started calling me "Oh Great Britain-sama" and no matter how many times I told her she could call me England or just by my first name, she refused. She was acting like my maid.

"Oh great, _another_ pair…" I muttered, heading towards the door. Megumi only gave me a mock salute and headed to her truck, smiling.

I looked at the manuals and smiled a bit. At least they were a pair. SeeU had called the others and I read the manuals' titles aloud.

"VY1 Miziki and VY2 Yuuma." I announced. I saw SeeU blush and she hid her face.

_"DEAR CUSTOMER, HERE IS YOUR VY1 Miziki NENDOROID! SHE IS VERY MATURE AND A GIRL INTO THE ORIENTAL CULTURE! SHE CAN BE VERY STRICT, SO PAY ATTENTION! HERE ARE WAYS TO WAKE HER UP:_

_1. Stand next to the box and sing 'Cyber Thunder Cider.' She will wake up normally, making no need to reset._

_2. If you have a VY2 Yuuma Nendoroid, make him sing the beginning of 'Hurting For a Very Hurtful Pain.' The VY1 Miziki Nendoroid will come out of the box, somewhat mischievous. Reset._

_3. If you have a VY2 Yuuma Nendoroid or Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid, make them sing their song in the 'Fools Among the Stars' series. The VY1 Miziki Nendoroid will come out of her box, singing her part._

_4. Speak in Chinese to tell her you want to wake her up. If she asks you to verify who she is and you answer correctly, she will wake up, friendly._

_5. Dress up in oriental cosplay and start reciting lines from an anime. The VY1 Miziki Nendoroid will rudely criticize the cosplay after coming out of the box. Reset."_

"Ooh, let's put Hungary in 'Yoshiwara Lament' cosplay!" France suggested. Hungary blushed.

"I will _not_ lose my pride as a woman!" she shouted angrily. "And besides, isn't that song about…?" I knew she didn't want to say it, so we all just nodded. She gagged.

"China, you're our _lucky_ contestant today! Speak in Chinese and no one will kill you!" the American brat said happily, pushing the Asian couch potato up to the box. He scowled at the American brat and sighed.

"Hēi, xǐng xǐng ba! Rúguǒ nǐ bù zhèyàng zuò, wǒ huì ràng nǐ xīwàng nǐ zuò... Xiāngxìn wǒ, nǐ bù xīwàng zhèyàng de shìqíng fāshēng."* China told the box. It started to shake, and a shaking hand slowly came out from the top.

"Miziki, this is Rin-chan speaking! Come _out_ of the box, there's nothing to be alarmed and slash or scared of!" Rin said with a megaphone, with the "Love is War" pattern. She must've gotten that from Hungary's room, and I could only hope that she wasn't going to have a giant plane too.

"Rin! You have to help me! The Chinese one threatened me!" the ravenette yelled nervously, her head poking out of the box.

"C'mon, out of the box you go!" Gumi said, and she took Miziki's right hand, while Rin took the left. They started to pull her out, while SeeU tipped the box.

It was _horrendous._

* * *

><p>Fifteen horrible, screaming-and-crying-filled minutes later, Miziki was out of the box, with a bit of rug burn. China was forced to apologize by SeeU, who continued to yell at him, partially speaking in Korean as she did so.<p>

Gumi and Rin were pinning Miziki to the floor so she wouldn't freak out, but that action caused more havoc.

"Where's the reset button?!" the greenette yelled. "Why don't they put this in the manual?!"

SeeU hastily grabbed the ravenette's manual and searched for anything containing the word "button" in it.

"Oh Great Britain-sama, I've found it!" she said happily, showing me the small text in the corner of the manual.

"Okay, it says that you…" I blushed a bit. "SeeU, it isn't _exactly_ a button…"

"Let me do it!" Rin said, taking the manual. Without a single thought, she pressed down on Miziki's bosom. The ravenette's facial expression became a less scared and hostile one, but I still couldn't get over the fact that the blonde was that daring.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Miziki VY1 desu!"** Miziki said, bowing.

"Watashi wa, Miziki-chan mōshiwakearimasenga, karera wa hontōni anata o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen. Anata wa eigo de sore o yuute itadakemasu ka?"*** Rin asked.

"Hai!"**** Miziki answered. She cleared her throat. "Hello! My name is VY1 Miziki!"

"Hello, Miziki-chan. We need help waking up Yuuma-kun! Can you please help us?" SeeU asked. Miziki nodded.

"Let me see…" she said, reading Yuuma's manual aloud.

_"DEAR CUSTOMER, HERE IS YOUR VY2 Yuuma NENDOROID! HE CAN BE SOMEWHAT MISCHIEVOUS AND PLAYFUL! HE LOVES TO PRANK PEOPLE, BUT CAN BE QUIET AND RESERVED AS WELL! HERE ARE WAYS TO WAKE HIM UP:_

_1. Simply sing a song from Manbo-Dead-Behind-The-House-P. The VY2 Yuuma Nendoroid will come out normally, making no need to reset._

_2. If you have a VY1 Miziki Nendoroid, make her sing the beginning of 'Hurting For a Very Hurtful Pain.' The VY2 Yuuma Nendoroid will come out of the box, somewhat mischievous. Reset._

_3. If you have a VY1 Miziki Nendoroid or Megpoid/Gumi Megpoid Nendoroid, make them sing their song in the 'Fools Among the Stars' series. The VY2 Yuuma Nendoroid will come out of his box, singing his part._

_4. Tell him there is an SV01 SeeU Nendoroid around. If there is, he will come out of the box happily. If not, he will either hide in his box out come out, enraged. Reset._

_5. Start rambling on about his V3 update. He will come out of the box, hostile, telling you to shut up. Reset."_

"Let's go with four!" Rin and Gumi cheered in unison. SeeU blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" the blonde yelled, starting World War 3.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yuuma-kun! It's m-m-me, SeeU! C-come out, please!" SeeU stuttered, her whole face red. She lightly tapped on the box.<p>

_"SeeU-chan!"_ a cheerful, masculine voice said happily, and a pinket tackled SeeU with a hug. If it were possible, she'd probably be completely red over her body.

_"Yuuma-kun,_ I _have_ to show you around!" SeeU said. The next thing I knew, SeeU was on Yuuma's shoulders, giving him a tour around the house.

Kids these days.

* * *

><p><strong>* "Hey, wake up! If you don't, I'll make you wish you did…and trust me, you don't want that to happen." Can anyone tell what he means? If you can, infinite brownie points.<strong>

**** Basic Japanese. She's saying, "Hello! My name is VY1 Miziki!" Note that _"desu"_ is actually pronounced _"des"_ in this situation.**

***** Somewhat complex Japanese. She's asking, "I'm sorry, Miziki-chan, but they can't really understand you. Can you please say it in English?" _"Anata"_ is you and _"eigo"_ is English.**

****** Super basic Japanese. _"Yes!"_ Wait, why am I doing this?**

**VW: Okay, so I've been watching the fourth season of Red VS Blue, and I saw that the original story had a triple crossover with RVB. So, expect that to come sometime soon.**

**Also, sorry if this is a bit late. My back hurts, it's around nine thirty PM where I'm at ('MURICA!) and I'm already sleep deprived.**

**And again, I have a poll on my profile with fifty choices for Nendoroids, with genderbends and utaites. "And if my choice isn't up there?" There's an others option. It would be very much appreciated if you voted because I wanna know what you guys want. Also, I like polls.**

**So reviews, favorite, follows and poll votes are all appreciated. I'll be back- *shot***


End file.
